fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmen (Live-Action film)
The film stars Michael Keaton, Danny DeVito, Michelle Pfeiffer in the title role, Jack Nicholson, Gary Oldman, Michael Caine, Heath Ledger, Christopher Walken, Michael Murphy, Vincent Schiavelli, Pat Hingle, John Strong, Rick Zumwalt, and Chris O'Donnell. Cast The Cat in in order of this movie. I'll see which Dr. Seuss seriss & book they come from & see which design they have. *Narrator - Cat in the Hat (I Can Read with My Eyes Shut) *Who-ville - Katroo (Happy Birthday to You!) *King Derwin - King Derwin (Bartholomew Cubbins) *Carmen - Bartholomew Cubbins *Carmen's beach-home - Beach (The Sneetches) *The Thief - The Lorax *Minions - Sneetches (The Sneetches) *Ocean - Ocean (The Sneetches) *King's Men - King's Men (Bartholomew Cubbins) *June - Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch) *Grand Duke Wilfred - Grand Duke Wilfred (Bartholomew Cubbins) *Tip and Dash - Fox in Socks and Mr. Knox (Fox in Socks) *King's Magicians - Magicians (Bartholomew Cubbins) *Rafiki's home near the beach - Lake Winna-Bango (Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose) *Rafiki - Thidwick (Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose) *Rafiki's Moose-Moss - Moose-Moss (Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose) *Rafiki's guests - Bingle Bug, Tree-Spider, Zinn-a-Zu Birds, Uncle, Herman, his family, fox, mice, fleas, Big Bear, Bobcat, and Turtle (Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose) *Woodcutter - The Once-Ler (The Lorax) *Quasi - You (Happy Birthday to You!) *Hans (King's advisor) - The Grinch (The Grinch) *Max - Max (The Grinch) *Diver Gitz and Diver Getz - Diver Gitz and Diver Getz (Happy BIrthday to You!) *Phil - Birthday Bird (Happy Birthday to You!) *Jane Kangaroo - Sour Kangaroo (Horton) *Rudy Kangaroo - Young Kangaroo (Horton) *Junior - Horton (Horton) *Mustard-Off Pools - Mustard-Off Pools (Happy Birthday to You!) *Mayor - Mayor (Horton) *Sylvester McMonkey McBean - Sylvester McMonkey McBean (The Sneetches) *Phillip - Mr. Brown (Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You?) *Sue Snue - Sue (Fox in Socks) *Abu - Cow (Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You?) *Jim Crow - Slow Joe Crow (Fox in Socks) *Goodly, Lovely, Angel, Neatly and Perfect (Carl's companions) - Goodly, Lovely, Angel, Neatly and Perfect (Tacky the Penguin) *Carl - Tacky (Tacky the Penguin) *Diesel 10 - Vlad-Vlad-i-Koff (Horton) *K.A.R.E.N. (Hans' wife) - Mayzie (Horton) *Victory Pal-alace - Birthday Pal-alace (Happy Birthday to You!) *Hans' henchmen - Hunters (Tacky the Penguin) *Jane's henchmen - Wickersham Brothers, Wickersham Uncles, Wickersham Cousins, and Wickersham In-Laws (Horton) *Goodly, Lovely, Angel, Neatly and Perfect's hiding spot - Iceberg (Tacky the Penguin) *Jojo - Jojo (Horton) *Junior's son - Elephant-Bird (Horton) Actors *Michael Keaton as Carmen *Danny DeVito as Hans *Michelle Pfeiffer as Jane Kangaroo *Michael Caine as Tip *Heath Ledger as Dash / Neatly *Rick Zumwalt as Phillip *Gary Oldman as Phil *Christopher Walken as King Derwin *Michael Murphy as Mayor / Angel *Jack Nicholson as Goodly / Loveley *Chris O'Donnell as the Thief *Vincent Schiavelli as Junior / Woodcutter *Steve Carell as Rafiki / Grand Duke Wilfred *Pat Hingle as Sylvester McMonkey McBean *Michael Gough as Rudy Kangaroo *John Strong as Carl / Perfect *Rick Zumwalt as Vlad *Jim Carrey as Jojo